Battle of Titans: DBZ Oneshot
by USSJanemba
Summary: Namek is in ruins, and only one man can stop the evil tyrant responsible... can the Super Saiyan of Legend triumph, or will be be rushed beneath Frieza's boot like so many others?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in this story.

Battle of Titans

Smiling with triumph, Frieza had pulled victory out of defeat. To his surprise, he had met his match and more in the legendary Super Saiyan that stood before him, but no amount of power would be of any use to him once the planet was destroyed.

"Oh the irony of it all... that I, the loser, will live whilst you, the victor... will die" Frieza taunted his foe, almost purring with delight. The look in Kakarotts face when he realised what Frieza had done, was almost worth the humiliation of his defeat. "Whatever will you do? I'd give this old girl five minutes maximum before she goes up..."

Frieza's arrogant smirk faded as he trailed off into silence as he realised that Kakarott no longer looked bothered at all.

"Five minutes? Thats plenty of time for me to defeat you and escape this planet!" Goku declared, his face the perfect image of confidence.

"Escape? Fufufu... escape is impossible my friend" laughed the galactic tyrant; "My ship won't take off without my authorization, and your friends have already abandoned you in your own ship! So how could you be so confident, you must have gone mad with fear!"

There was a five second pause, as Goku savoured the moments leading up to the crushing of his enermies gargantuan ego. "Tell me Frieza... how did the Ginyu Force get to the planet then?" enquired the Saiyan.

Frieza froze for ten whole seconds, as the absolute weight of his failure crushed him. When the Ginyu Force arrived, they came in five space pods... and any one of these pods could be used by this bastard ape in before him. But, there was still one chance, one glimmer of hope for the success of this desperate dictator's hate filled plan of revenge.

"Well, that settles it then... I'll just have to keep you occupied for... three and a half minutes!" Frieza roared, gathering all his energy and charging towards his foe. Goku ducked beneath one massive fist, and planted a fist of his own right in Frieza's stomach. The tyrant doubled over and spat blood from this single attack...

"Give it up Frieza" declared Goku, "Your strength is no match for mine. Leave this planet and give up your evi-"; Frieza suddenly lunged forward, blasting Goku squarely in the face with a mighty wave of energy. The Saiyan champion was hurled back by the force of the blast, but soon emerged unscathed from the attack. He rushed forward, seeming to materialise out of thin air right before Frieza's eyes, before kneeing him in the jaw with such force as to knock him out cold. But this was only temporary, and Frieza regained conciousness just seconds later; in free fall towards a large and rapidly spreading lake of molten rock below.

Frieza halted himself in mid fall, then suddenly spun around and unleashed a massive punch right in Goku's face. Taken fully by surprise, Goku was struck full on by the force of the attack and sent reeling. Frieza followed it up with a devasting combo of punches and kicks, before slamming Goku towards the sea of lava below. Frieza was elated with his good fortune; something in his mind had clicked at the last second before Kakarott could attack, and despite his lifelong dependance on scouters, Frieza had felt the energy of his foe... allowing him to take the offensive just now. But what an energy, it was clear to Frieza now that Goku was merely toying with him... With this thought his anger flared; Such arrogance, to toy with the galactic tyrant of the universe with only one minute left to escape the planet! Frieza reached down into his last remaining reserves of strength and readied himself for the next attack.

Five seconds... ten seconds.... thirty seconds... Frieza reached out with his infantile energy sensing ability, but it was in vain. Kakarott had dissapeared. But then he realised, he must have run away, to find the space pods and escape before the planet exploded. Frieza knew he would have to act quickly to prevent Kakarotts escape, and he quickly rushed eastward towards the site of the space pod landing zone.

Goku rose from the molten rock and lowered his energy shield. Frieza would now lead him to the space pods, he would survive this afterall...

Frieza rapidly covered the ground between himself and the space pods... but being an experianced planet buster, he could not help but notice the warning signs. "Heh, seems like I overdid it alittle. I'd better get out of here now, I don't know if I could even survive the explosion in my current state". Frieza shot upwards and through the atmosphere in seconds, leaving a dumbfounded Goku to ponder this move for five whole seconds before suddenly being enveloped in a massive rush of light, heat and noise... but then everything went quiet. Goku found himself stranded in space, although space itself was almost entirely obscured by millions of tonnes of molten rock that was floating around. Realising what had happened, Goku resolved that he would put an end to Frieza's tyranny before he went. Reaching out with his inner eye, Goku soon located Frieza who was in the middle of a silent fit of laughter. In seconds, Goku had traversed the ten million miles between them...

Frieza wiped the tears from his eyes and opened them, but was utterly shocked to find Goku standing before him. Before his mind could even fully register this fact, Goku had sent his right fist straight through Frieza's stomach. Frieza's face contorted hideously in unimaginable pain, and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Goku tore his fist from the terrible would, and purple-blue blood gushed out from both sides. Bringing back his left hand to land the finishing blow, Goku was suddenly struck with the full force of Frieza's remaining strength... right in the chest. What little air Goku had remaining in his lungs was forced out, and his remaining lifespan was more than halved. He struck Frieza on the jaw, sending him flying back through a massive chunk of Namek, where he quickly concealed himself amongst the newly formed asteroid field. Goku felt his power fading rapidly and he gathered all his remaining strength between his two hands... "Kaaaa.... meeeee....haaaaa.....meeeeee.....HAAA!" he mouthed, before unleashing his full power in a brilliant beam of aqua blue energy, wide enough to encompass an entire continent sized area of asteroids. A hundred million tonnes of rock were vapourised in a heartbeat, the last heart beat Goku ever had, and Frieza was quickly revealed... screaming silently as the brutal energy tore the flesh from his bones. Goku's conciousness faded, glad at least that he had felled the terrible tyrant, and saved the universe from his evil rule...

_Please R & R. My writing skill is decidedly lame, and I am using this as an chance to practice and get some pointers, so fire away!_


End file.
